Poison Apples
by ShadowBabe
Summary: Sakura, sold by her family and given to a devil. - Abuse.


**Sumery: Sold by her family, Sakura was just a doctors expirement.**

**It couldn't hurt that bad**

**Chapter 1**

Blood

That was all she saw, and it was everywhere. Sakura peeled the burned skin off her thighs while remembering the vague thoughts off when he took her for the first time he took her purity, her innocence.. Her sanity.

**_Flashback_**

Sakura woke to the sun's bright beams against her smooth yet slightly scarred skin. Turning to her side she saw _it_. _Its _amused violet eyes and crookedly perfected smile were placed on his face, slightly bent its neck to the side, looking at her as if saying, what's wrong Sakura?

Peering down to the bloodied sheets over top her legs, she gasped at the amount of blood she saw smeared on her bed. _'Did he do it?'_ Her face twisted in terror as its smiled wider, more knowing.

Sakura lifted up the blankets quickly only to find the blood oozing out of various cuts, she sighed in relief only to abruptly stop, her body, her thighs achingly bruised and soar. Mixed emotions had been displayed beautifully on her face as _it _just stared, her confusion was feeding a starved man.

"Did you.. Did you do _it_..?"

Sakura's saddened forest eyes burned into his wine coloured ones. She looked so perfectly broken, so shattered. And _it_, as always, looked the same. The same unfazed _thing _that haunted her dreams and made her fear her very existence.

_"I guess you'll never know now will you."_

**_End Flashback_**

The memory had temporarily been forgotten when the pain had come back again, just another pill and it would easily go away.

She knew it, but on the other hand of it all she wished she didn't, didn't have to know the things a kid her age shouldn't. Lost in the foolishness of it all she hid what she could and knew she could blame the rest on her clumsiness.

Sakura tossed her hair down uncaringly not paying any attention to her looks, knowing the beauty had gone a long time ago.

Walking out the door, the pinkette tried as much as her body allowed her not to make a sound, aware that if she did, it would be far worse than any spar, any torture, or any _death_ that could ever happen to her.

Reaching for the doorknob, so close to her sanctuary, she ran. Ran as hard as she could, not daring to look back for fear of yesterday. Tainted thoughts corrupted the once innocent mind of a little girl, memories that could make an Anbu captain cry, begging not to hear anymore.

She ran conscious of the fact she was early, and all she tried not to think about was how badly it hurt when _they_ nailed her hands into the wall, for nothing but their pleasure.

Arriving, Sakura felt like collapsing because of her fractured leg, but if she did there's no way she would get back up.

The teenager lifted up her sleeve a little to see the swollen bruise in the shape of a hand, her hands snuck further up as she saw the many bite marks. Bite marks that hurt more than when they left her in a cage with an animal they had barley fed in weeks.

They're laughs still lingering in her ears, never feeling emptier, Sakura was always tossed around, ignored, used, raped, mistreated, all just the paper cuts of her life, the little things she learned to disregard, but now.. Now it deepened...

Unable to stand the looks of herself, she tried to pull down her sleeve, attempting to once again hide the flaws, but her throbbing fingers weren't allowing her to do it so easily. At last, she managed to and slipped old but helpful gloves on, aware that if her team saw her scarred hands only more suspicions would come.

She was finally dead, alone in a universe.

"How are you Sakura?"

A delayed response finally came when she noticed she had to add her fake startle, even though even the elementary students could have sensed his juvenile technique. But an image of what people thought of her was better than the truth. So here she was, smiling like a fool.

"I can't complain." –_Because if I did. They'd hunt me down.._ "What about you?"

"I can." Sheepishly he smiled scratching his head

Insert laugh here.

"Ahaha, Sensei your day couldn't be that bad." Politely smile

"Oh you're too young to hear about bad days,"

..Insert another laugh.

Naruto came into view along with Sasuke, fighting idiotically. Everything was normal. They came, they greeted her, and they looked passed her like usual, everything was just so normal for them, like she wasn't even nailed to a wall, like they didn't drag knives over every inch of her body, or put their cigars out on her back.

Carrying on with their discussion, they never noticed how she avoided the spots where she used to speak, and they carried on perfectly. She felt the disgust of it all and nauseatingly she ignored it and tried to be like the oblivious teammates of hers.

Kakashi - Sensei put them all to work eventually, and while they made their jokes she heard their laughs, she acted like their fool, because if she didn't laugh too, they'd think there's something wrong with her.

And to them, a fool should forever stay a fool.

'_If only I could get through this,_'

She looked at Sasuke, ironically her last reason for life when he wanted her out of his, she genuinely liked him but only in the release of her dreams will she get to see his affection pouring like rain.

And now she tuned it all out and ran to a fake world she escapes to, pretending he could be hers, where he would hold her hand, whisper things not even her father use to tell her, calling her beautiful in front of the nights sky with only the moon as their witness, but in a blink it was all gone.

"Right, Sakura..? Sakura...?"

"Of course Naruto." Happily smile.

Dancing in victory, Sakura went along with it confused but used to it. Finally he turned to Sasuke, pointing his finger in his face with a smirk upon his own.

"I told you she would eat raman with me Sasuke,"

She held in the erupting giggles from his childish attitude, immediately regretting it when she coughed out blood from the pain of it all. No one noticed the blood on her gloves and she quickly wiped it away before somebody did.

The bruised pinkette tried to hit Naruto knowing that was once what she would do but her pained hands had a mind of their own, and she ended up flailing her hands in front of his face, and tripping bringing them both down. On top of a now blushing Naruto, she tried to get up but the broken leg wouldn't allow her.

Her arms quivered, striving to pull herself up but only causing her to collapse her head on his chest, making a blushing man even more red.

"Sakura are you ok..?"

She mustered anything to explain it all and came up with only one answer, as embarrassing as it may be, anything's better than saying, _'My body is incredibly numb from abuse and I can't even feel me on you right now.'_

"..I just really want some ramen..."

And it was partly true in the end she just wanted comfort food with one of her best friends.

Naruto; turning more crimson by the second, didn't move an inch, happy with where he was in life. Perhaps the only one on the floor pleased with that.

A frustrated Sasuke approached them looking like the only one about to take actions, holding his hand out to her against his will, she took it avoiding his face and not daring to look into his dark eyes as much as she wanted to.

In the end if he didn't help her up she would have to stay on top of Naruto for that day.

"Ok then Sakura, Let's go for ramen!"

She let the laugh escape her mouth for fear of vomiting blood all over them.

She approached Sasuke her honest last reason for life, the reason she didn't give into the type of sleep she was going to yesterday. Taking in a deep breath, she starred at her life, because that's what he was to her, that's what he meant. Finally she mustered up the right words and had the strength of what they left her.

"Hey Sasuke, I really needed to ask you a question."

Holding the look of expectance in her eyes he looked as if he was going to interrupt her, but instead he continued packing away his things into his bag and she carried on.

"Let's pretend were just two simple people", and you're not better than me.. "Would you even like me like I love you?"

"I have to go train."

And that was it; that was what she needed not to care for it all. Sasuke didn't even look her in the eyes and if he did it probably would have hurt more. In the end she just needed to know if her said life was worth living for.

In spite of everything he paid no interest, because even though the question changed, the answer forever stayed the same

* * *

Telling Naruto she wanted to take a rain check, Sakura skipped going to Ramen but wouldn't dare going to that house that even the devils won't speak of.

The day looked so bleak, so depressing as she walked on not sure to where she was going both on the street and in life.

Something was crawling inside, moving towards her heart, it's so bleak destroying everything in its path. And it was getting there so painfully making anything in its path turn so.. abandoned.

And when it reaches the heart, it can only create misery in the blood sending it off to other organs in her body, just like a disease it will numb her part by part and then... eventually produce something suicidal from all the pain, and you can take it or you don't have to.

She would take it, and use every releasing drop of it, drink it down like medicine and go to bed like her mother always made her do, and then maybe if she was good she was a good little girl she could see them in heaven, her mother, father and siblings. But if she wasn't, if she was naughty then she would see them in hell for what they cursed her life to be.

Walking on, she was finally on a street alone, the cold gloomy day as her only company. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed it was time for her to go train with Tsunade.

Her sensei always allowed her a couple of hours after training with team 7, to go to the 'home,' He assumed Sakura had, to eat the supposed 'meal,' waiting for her.

Arriving at the hospital her, she took a deep breath knowing these are the people that can tell, they smell the blood off of you, and they know a victim when they see it. She walked on inside the building being discreet, not daring to limp from her broken leg, concealing every flinch that people would scream in pain from.

Sakura reached her sensei's office, hearing her teammates inside she slowly reached the door,

"-we all understand that Sakura's just too weak for this mission-"

Her pale hand stopped above the doorknob neither touching it, nor backing off, frozen in time.

"-Agreed, she would just fall behind-"

A pale face looking back into a future of nothing, her expression not changing the slightest, not a smile or a frown.. just nothing..

And once again she felt something there crawling, but closer to her heart; it's getting there, ripping everything in its path, it felt so excruciating, the pain was getting _unbearable_, but she was still Sakura, it didn't change her that badly.. it didn't hurt that bad, that pain in her chest wasn't that big of a deal.

"-And what about you Naruto-,"

She pressed hear ear to the door waiting for his reply.

"I think if she were in this mission.."

Her life, her happiness, was on his whim.

"It doesn't matter what I think, we always go without her, even when I say no!"

He really had no idea what his defiance meant to her right now, she gave into the smile reaching on her face-

"-You know she would just be a disappointment Naruto! Think rationally-"

-Only to crash back down.

'_Sasuke.._'

When all she's been doing ever since was trying to catch up with them, she finally decided to abandon them too. Having enough of the hidden reality, Sakura left. Her face was normal; she still kept control over her body, and as flawlessly as she walked in, she walked out.

Knowing she wasn't brave enough to go back to her doll house, Sakura contemplated where she can go, and finally decided it was nowhere. A girl in an oblivious crowd, people walking with their families, going home, getting presents for an arriving festival. A smile on each faces while they mock her, showing lives to her that she could never have, no matter how badly she pretended.

Doesn't anyone know what's going on? Maybe it's that type of scene where no one cared. Nobody cared whether she was alive or that it just didn't make a difference. She grew up with nothing, as nobody, living nowhere, and everybody knew that, they knew she had nothing, why else would she always be on the streets.

The unbearable pain burning every inch of her body was unnoticed, but impossible for her to ignore. Sakura saw familiar faces and used her smile well, not taking it off unless she didn't see anyone.

Finally, the moment came where she was once again completely alone, and it was only these moments she treasured in the pitiful excuse of a life that she barely owned.

Sakura held her head high, and entered a deserted place; she had always come to this place to run away, but it wasn't anything special it held no amazing scenery. In fact the plants were as dead as her hopes; however the lake was as beautiful as a picture.

She hadn't usually come at this time but she was _absolutely _sure no one else comes here. Sakura started making herself vulnerable, peeling the heavy cloths away with the intent to bath in the only beautiful thing in her life.

Dipping her toe gracefully into the unrealistic water, a pool of blood started in the mere touch and she bitterly paid no attention to it, continuing with the intent to bathe, a blessed privileged people take for granted.

Her legs shivered, then her thighs, going to her stomach, stopping half way in the water to undo her hair and carried onto her slender shoulders. Release flew over her, almost forgetting who she was.

And then, once again she remembered. She was a lie, and anyone could have seen her every flaw, if all they did was wonder off into a scary forest.

By now the water was tinted a beautifully deep shade of pink; a wave of dizziness overcame her and feeling light she looked down at the neglected reflection, she continuously denied was her. Her cream coloured body was decorated with bruises, each one a reminder of who she is.

When her chakra replenishes fully she could do her Jutsu for all the scars to go away, but the pain would always stay.

Sakura hated the yearly doctor checkups, but of course they were inevitable. The only way she got around no one knowing, was the clever jutsu she created – going smoothly over her skin as if the wounds were never there in the first place.

However, if they were to scan her body, she would have so many problems, so many hidden bruises, blood clots, fractured bones, bruised veins and arteries, an impossible amount of conditions, all in one pinkette's body.

She looked once again at her reflection hearing an old friend's voice telling her once that a reflection is supposed to tell a truth in one's life, but her reflection was nothing but a mask, a lie that she hoped no one could see through. Her reflection was nothing but a sham she had to wake up to and live every single day.

Her eyes bored into the evidence of her life staring right back at her, wishing someone was here to help her because she was too scared to do so herself. '_Fix me._' The emerald eyes that always seem to shine were glued onto a face full of scars.

Her breathing corpse did what it could to swim, when all she wanted to do was let it drown, only stopping once she noticed she could perform her excruciatingly painful jutsu to hide herself once again. A deep breath was all she needed to prepare herself for the torture of a life time of healing her skin in minutes.

Making hand signals a glow surrounded the water and as the light rose, so did the water. Suddenly it all spiralled around her scarred body, while every flesh wound burned, she screamed as hard as her lungs allowed her too. One by one, the bite marks left her exposed flesh, each one more agonizing than the other; each one taking its own _pleasant_ time.

With more wounds on her body then she had ever counted up too, the pain of this technique was pushed more than any other day of her silly thing she called life. Secretly, here she was in this life, with only pain running through her head, coughing out blood once again being pushed far beyond the fatigued limits, all in the same day Kakashi said she should try a little harder.

Cracking screams of a woman filled the air in a, not so empty, forest. A man's head shot up, alarmed with the fact that, not only another person was here, but she was dying by the sound of it.

He quickly but soundlessly crossed the forest expecting to find some sort of ugly damsel, yet minutes later there he was frozen, watching the most brutal scene clash with the most gorgeous sight of exposed elegance he would ever lay his eyes on.

Splashing against her full blossom hair and around her hair and tired body, was water and blood in the air yet no bloody gash on her familiar body. Green chakra coming out of the last wound that closed and all were hidden, and while there was blood flying in the air.

Her breathing quickened; the pain had finally finished, she never wanted to have to do that again but in the cursed life she had, she'd be doing this again next week.

The exhaustion made her want to fall into the deep sleep she was held above by such a thin thread. Just as she was going to collapse, a face appeared in front of her, it taunted her. The face that _tortured_ her.

'**_Come here Sakura, I won't hurt you.'_**

She tried to disregard it, this was not real. Shutting her eyes she pretended she wasn't here, she was just too tired that she started seeing things, yes. This isn't real. This isn-

'**_Come here Saku-chan '_**

He purred out her name as she could almost feel the hot breath on her bare neck, she could almost feel his long cold fingers clenching her arm.. She could almost hear the threats in her ear, but she didn't move an inch, and while he grabbed at her so roughly she swore wouldn't dare flinch.

'**_-hang you by your pretty arms as I drive nails all over your bo-'_**

Sakura walked out of the water and calmly reached for the blur that looked like the piles of her clothing.

'**_-pound them under your nails-'_**

She put her underwear on and then her bra, and as she felt his nails ripping through her skin, she convinced herself that she was just tired.

'**_-use nothing but my hands to scrape out your eyes-'_**

The rosette allowed her body to fall onto the cold floor, she shut her eyes, brought her legs closer to her making herself feeling safe with the only company she had her entire life, herself.

'**_-carve into your back-'_**

She shut her ears and closed her eyes but in the end she would always see him; always hear him, because he was in her head. Letting the frustrated tears escape her eyes, her skin was still burning from healing so many scars, but all felt cooled from the touch of her teardrops.

A little girl cried in front of a stranger and as she did he felt -

"Come on, the mission is complete lets go."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah i know, im just the best ;) c'mon tell MmeeEEeEeeEe, you know you liked it.. alrighty get me back with ideas if y'all have some. and i give ya'll gai smiles and a huge thumbs up *special thanks to the reviewers, ya'll touch ma' heart with your words.***

_POLLS_

_VOTE for your lover _

_Saku x Sasu_

_Saku x Itachi_

_Saku x Deidara_

_Saku x Garra_

_Saku x Naru_

_Saku x Sai_

_Saku x Neji _

_Saku x Anybody you like ;)_

BY THE WAY WHEN U REVIEW I WANNA HEAR POETRY IN YOUR WORDS, cause i mean thats kinda hoot. w00t w00t thx me babies


End file.
